The present invention relates to a rubber hose having an oil rsistant internal layer which is superior in resistance to deteriorated gasoline, and low temperature. The rubber hose is suitable particularly for the automobile fuel line.
The present-day automobile fuel system, especially the one equipped with an electronic fuel-injection system, needs a fuel hose that resists deteriorated gasoline resulting from the increased engine temperature and fuel pressure. The fuel hose should have an internal layer which is resistant to the propagation of cracking caused by gasoline in contact at all times. In addition, the fuel hose has come to need low-temperature resistance with the spread of automobiles into cold districts. Heretofore, there has not been any rubber hose that meets all of such requirements.